Game of Power
by DaggerPriestess
Summary: It is no surprise that Nosgoth is webbed with secrets. But, when a human unintentionally releases one of the original Ancient Vampires; this secret could mean a direct challenge for Kain's power and possibly even the loyalty of some of his lieutenants.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any part of the Legacy of Kain franchise.

Time set: This story takes place shortly after Raziel was cast into the Abyss.

 **Chapter 1: Discovery**

Lying hidden within the depths of a cavern in the Dark Eden Mountains, for time immemorial, were more secrets of Nosgoth's mysterious history. Crystals of absolute splendor twinkled and small patches of light cascaded into the void from unknown sources. Water puddles lay scattered across the rugged surface of stone.

Humans garnished with steel armor and carrying an arraignment of weaponry on their person, scoured the depths of the mountain. The humans were quickly running out of locations to conceal themselves from the ever-growing vampire scourge. There was a time in Nosgoth's, nightmarish and tainted, history when the vampires were sensible about maintaining a decent sized food source. At the present, nothing could sate their appetites. They indulged on a whim without almost any provocation required. They took delight in laying waste to the land and bathing in blood. However, what most humans, and even vampires, were not privy to was Nosgoth's continuously tangled history. Even, Mobius the time streamer was not aware of what lay dormant in the far northern mountain of Dark Eden. The small militia stumbled into a large open area. Fresh water flowed in a tiny stream over the dark rock and into a crack in the side of the mountain. Crystals hung, twinkling with refractory light coming from an unknown source. Silently, the men walked farther into the depths of the open cavern. It was cold. A silent and peaceful cold. Even though the men felt chilled, it was not a cold that went to the bone. The cavern was much larger than they had anticipated. They began to separate and spread out.

Amalric, a young man of medium height and muscular build, began following the brightest patches of crystals. It made sense that the brighter the crystal, the closer to the initial light source he'd become. Looking more at the ceiling, as he walked, than the ground he finally spotted an opening. A bright pale yellow light cascaded down. Upon allowing his eyes to follow the light he discovered a crystalized ice encased figure. Slowly he removed his silver helmet and gauntlets. With a shaking hand, he reached out and touched the ice. It was warm. _How? How is that possible?_

As he peered closer he noticed that the figure beneath the ice was feminine. She had beautiful curves, long slender limbs, hip length dark brown hair and… _"wings"._

 _Who is she? What is she? And how did she get down here?_

"Amalric! It's clear on this side! Have you found anything?" another man's voice echoed across the void.

 _If you wish them spared, you will mention nothing._

Startled, Amalric jumped. He had heard a woman's voice within his mind. He felt compelled to obey. "Nothing here. We can move on," he shouted back hastily to the other man much to his surprise.

"We'll continue scouting further in. Catch up with us when you can," the man yelled back across the vastness. Amalric could see no one. When he was certain enough time had elapsed he gazed back at the figure shrouded in ice. He thought "ice" simply because it had the appearance of ice, but he had never encountered such a mysterious element. Beneath his hand, however, this _ice_ was beginning to melt. The heat emitted from the ice began to intensify. Amalric could feel movement from within the encasement and in a startle he quickly backed away. The ice was emitting a warm yellowish glow that was intensified by the unknown light source pouring down upon it. The melted water turned into puddles across the dark cavern floor. He could begin to see her more clearly now. He witnessed her move ever so slightly as her binding was beginning to break. With each passing moment the ice was melting more quickly.

 _Is it possible that my touch has caused this?_

Mere moments passed and suddenly an angelic figure stood before him. She spread her black wings, allowing the feathers to fan out. She let out a soft moan. Her body ached from thousands of years of preservation and her emerald green eyes began to water. For so long she had been captive in this derelict place, with only the sounds of twinkling crystal and dripping water to keep her company.

Amalric remained motionless. He realized what she might be. Yet, he did not feel threatened by this creature. Rather, he felt a deep sense of remorse and pity as he watched her curious eyes surveying their surroundings. Abruptly, her eyes fell upon his face. "You did not intend to free me. Yet, I give you my gratitude human," she spoke firmly to Amalric. He had not expected this.

"You're correct. I did not mean to release you. I do not regret this accident, however" Amalric assured her. His face flushed pink.

"You do not? That's interesting. Tell me your name," she politely demanded.

"Amalric. May I know yours," he asked respectfully. He felt no threat from her, but all the same he did not want to take a chance.

"I am Aeliana. I'm one of the first among my kind. But, tell me Amalric, what is the year? Does Janos Audron live?" she gazed inquisitively into his eyes.

Caught off guard by the mention of the ancient vampire the Sarafan Inquisitors had long since killed, he choked. _Janos? I almost believed him to be nothing more than legend. That must have been over a thousand years ago at least. How long has she been frozen here?_

"I see. Janos has been gone for a very long time it would seem," her voice was soft and quiet. Her eyelids fell slightly as she glanced at the floor of the cold cavern. The cold brushed her soft skin, although she felt almost nothing.

"You can read my mind?" Amalric questioned aloud, eyebrows raised. He was uncertain how to take any of this. Here he stood in a cavern, deep within the Dark Eden Mountains, with an ancient vampire the likes of which he had never witnessed. She was angelic in appearance. Her long dark brown hair reached to her hips. She had deep, forest green eyes and a gentle voice. He had never known a vampire like this. She was entrancing him. She held powers of a different kind.

"I can see images. Because, whether you have realized it or not, you have opened your mind to me, "Aeliana's gaze burned deep into Amalric's amber brown eyes. A shiver shot down his spine. "Show me what it is you know. Let me see Nosgoth through your eyes," she quietly pushed. Aeliana closed her eyes and Amalric willingly followed suit.

" _I'm scared Ragna. I hate to admit it. I don't think we can hold them off much longer. They are too powerful and there are just too many." Amalric's heart pounded inside of his chest, almost trying to break free from its cage._

 _Blood. Blood everywhere. Fire and more fire. Flames were burning cities and villages to ash and ruin. The ambers floated ominously into the starry night sky. Red eyes stared out through the darkness. Screams. Figures illuminated by the crescent moon. Vampires with varying colored banners and symbols marched._

 _Flashes of white hair and golden eyes. A powerful vampire carrying a unique sword with curves. Their leader. Kain…kain….kain….._

 _The night grew darker and finally silence crept across the land._

In unison, Aeliana and Amalric opened their eyes and were once again inside the glittering, cold cavern. Aeliana's eyes moistened, "So this is Nosgoth as it now exists. You fled into this cavern to find sanctuary." Amalric nodded, choosing not to speak. "I must seek out this…Kain". Amalric's eyes flashed a moment of hope. "I am not seeking Kain to aid the humans. You misunderstand. He has laid waste to the lands Janos and all of my fallen brethern sacrificed for," seeing Amalric's eyes begin to darken she continued, "I will make you this vow. You shall remain safe. I will protect you in honor of the debt I now owe to you". Sensing that Amalric was still misunderstanding she concluded, "I will assure your survival. My protection does not extend outside of that. I cannot extend the same peace of mind to your comrades. I am a vampire. They will see me as such."

"I am strong my lady. I will take care of myself. I cannot accept your help if it is only to my benefit. I thank you greatly for your kindness," Amalric bowed his head respectfully to her.

"You are pure of heart Amalric. I sense your strength. But, my vow still stands. A debt is owed. Now, I must leave before your comrades come to find you."

"Much has changed Aeliana, even for a vampire. I warn you that you enter into a corrupted and dangerous Nosgoth. But, as a human, allow me to thank you for giving me a glimpse of something beautiful," Amalric responded with a faint smile, which he quickly hid.

Aeliana returned a swift smile, "Nosgoth has always been corrupt and dangerous. Tell me. Where can I find Kain?".


End file.
